As Aventuras de Wufei
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic Yaoi, Comédia! (Tentativa de Comédia eu diria).


Por Leona-EBM

**As Aventuras de Wufei**

Era uma cena típica na família, os cinco pilotos estavam jogados no sofá da sala assistindo a um dos filmes alugados pelo chinês. O calor da lareira fazia o ambiente ficar mais confortável, já que a temperatura lá fora estava muito baixa, as madrugadas chegavam a 1° grau, este inverno estava muito rigoroso.

Duo estava sentado entre as pernas do japonês enquanto esse abraçava o seu corpo tentando se aquecer, do outro lado à situação era a mesma, Quatre e Trowa estavam na mesma posição que eles. Numa poltrona vazia estava o chinês com um pote de pipoca e um cobertor xadrez cobrindo todo seu corpo.

Todos estavam prestando atenção no filme, mas os violetas do americano não paravam de olhar para o chinês, algo dentro do americano o incomodou.

Wufei sentiu-se incomodado com algo, parecia que alguém estava observando-o, então olha para trás e pega Duo o olhando, mas rapidamente o americano desvia seu olhar para televisão fazendo uma de desentendido. Quando Wufei se virou novamente para o filme, Duo foi olhá-lo novamente, Wufei sentiu-se observando novamente e virou para Duo, mas este se vira novamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, essa cena se repetiu umas cinco vezes.

- JÁ CHEGA! – Wufei põe stop no filme fazendo todos o encararem achando que o chinês havia surtado de vez.

- Se não gostou do filme, você poderia...

- Não é isso Quatre! É que esse americano idiota não pára de ficar me espionando! –apontou seu dedo indicador na direção do americano que arregalara os olhos mostrando-se surpreso.

- MENTIRA!! – defendeu-se.

- ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE MENTIROSO?

- SE VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO VOCÊ É UM MENTIROSO.

Wufei ficou pensando nas palavras do americano, mas logo voltou para sua crise histérica de antes.

- MAS EU NÃO MENTI!

- DEMOROU MUITO PARA RESPONDER!

- ISSO PORQUE VOCÊ ME CONFUNDIU BAKA!

- PAREM!!!!!!!

O loirinho se levantou fazendo todos se calarem, Duo mostrou a língua para Wufei e virou o rosto para o outro lado, Wufei por seu lado ficou vermelho de ódio.

- Duo... o que você fez? – Quatre perguntou.

- Eu só olhei para ele... e ele ficou todo nervoso!

- Então você olhou para ele?

- Olhei sim, porque? Não pode mais olhar para ele? – irritou-se.

- E por causa disso você ficou bravo, Wufei? – indignou-se.

- Não... não foi assim... eu olhava para ele e ele desviava, ficamos nessa brincadeira por um bom tempo, até que eu me cansei!

A situação era ridícula, mas se tratando de Duo e Wufei tudo era possível, cansado de tentar achar respostas Quatre senta no sofá dizendo:

- Desisto!

- Por que você está me...

- Chega disso! Vamos continuar com o filme! – quem falou agora foi Heero.

- Hum! – Wufei se mordeu por dentro, mas não fez mais nada. – pronto! – disse dando play no filme.

Wufei sentiu-se observado mais uma vez, ele olha para trás e viu que Duo desviou, de repente o chinês vai correndo na direção do americano que não era bobo nem nada saiu do colo protetor de Heero e saiu correndo em direção da cozinha.

Os três pilotos restantes respiraram fundo se conformando, sempre era assim, os dois não podiam parar quietos por menos de uma hora.

Da sala ouviam as cadeiras serem jogadas no chão, ouviram as panelas que estava em cima da pia caindo no chão, logo ouviram um grito do americano, mas não se moveram, já estavam acostumados com toda essa cena.

Minutos depois o americano aparece na sala se jogando no colo de Heero o abraçando com força, Wufei veio logo atrás. O chinês pára na frente do casal, ele olha para o americano que estava com os olhos fechados na curva do pescoço do japonês, este estava olhando para Wufei com seu jeito frio e inexpressivo de sempre.

- Chega! – Trowa diz – será que vocês não agüentam assistir um filme em paz?

- Ele fica me provocando!

- Ignore-o... É só uma criança! – Trowa disse.

Duo que até agora estava a par de tudo apenas se aproveitando a proteção do japonês encara Wufei e diz:

- Eu não posso olhar para você?

- Não!!

- Hummm... Agora sim... Então ta! Você não tinha me dito que não poderia te olhar! – fez-se de cínico.

- Seu...!! – cerrou os punhos.

- Chega Duo! Vamos parar com isso! – Heero diz de saco cheio.

- Eu não vou assistir mais ao filme! – Wufei diz saindo de perto deles.

- Ahhh não Wufei... Fica! – Quatre pediu.

- Com essa praga? Nem morto!

- Ele tem medo do Hee-chan! – diz Duo.

- EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE NINGUÉM! – Wufei se senta na sua poltrona novamente e volta o filme para onde tinha parado quando a confusão começou.

Duo ia olhar novamente para Wufei, mas Heero não permitiu, com uma mão ele puxa a trança do americano para baixo fazendo Duo erguer seu queixo, antes que o americano dissesse algo Heero ataca seus lábios fazendo todo o fogo do americano se apagar.

O casal ao lado sentiu-se inspirado a fazer o mesmo, Quatre se aproximou do rosto do moreno e o beijo delicadamente, fazendo seus lábios ficarem se movendo lentamente, até que o moreno coloca sua mão atrás da nuca de Quatre o puxando mais para frente para que o beijo fosse aprofundado. Quatre abre os lábios permitindo que a hábil língua do seu namorado explorasse sua boca.

Wufei aumenta mais o volume da TV tentando ignorar os sons que ouvia dos dois casais, o chinês olhava discretamente para eles vendo como eram apaixonados, vendo como gostavam daquilo, como um precisava do outro, de repente sentiu um incomodo dentro de si, inicialmente não o entendeu e por isso mesmo resolveu ignorá-lo. Não sendo possível ignorar o casal da sala Wufei desliza mais pela poltrona onde estava fazendo sua cabeça quase sumir naquele monte de almofadas e da coberta, uma lágrima escorre por seus olhos.

Depois de assistirem ao filme todos foram até a cozinha onde tinha pizza no micro-ondas, Duo foi correndo pegar o seu pedaço, Trowa e Quatre se serviram logo depois. Heero olhou para Wufei que estava meio acuado na entrada da cozinha, Heero achou estranho, mas não comentou.

- Frango ou calabresa Wufei? – Quatre pergunta.

- Frango! – diz.

- Tudo bem?- pergunta notando um certo descontentamento por parte do chinês.

- Tudo... É que eu não to com fome.

- Então posso comer o seu pedaço? – Duo perguntou sorridente.

- Pode! – Wufei da meia volta e sai da cozinha sob o olhar de todos.

- Acho que ele não está bem... – Trowa comenta.

- O que aconteceu? Ele estava tão bem até agora pouco!

- Não sei Quatre, mas eu vou comer agora, pois o Wufei sempre fica nessas crises... Deve ser mais uma!

Todos ficaram pensativos, mas desistiram e foram comer.

Com passos lentos e desanimados o chinês passa por um longo corredor revestido de madeira, nele tinha três portas, a porta da direita era de Duo e Heero, a da esquerda de Trowa e Quatre, e a ultima porta do corredor era a de Wufei.

O chinês entrou no seu quarto, rapidamente se jogou na cama afundando sua cabeça nos travesseiros. Seu quarto não tinha nada demais, era apenas sua cama, um armário grande, e duas cômodas pequenas.

- "_Droga... o que é isso que estou sentindo? Por que eu não estou feliz por meus amigos? Eu queria tanto... tanto ter alguém também... mas as únicas pessoas que eu gosto são eles, então não adianta tentar nada com alguém, pois eu só gosto deles... será mesmo que eu vou ficar sozinho para sempre? Ahhh... mas que saudade que eu tenho do passado, da minha antiga família... mas... mas... maldita guerra!!"._

O chinês socou algumas vezes seu colchão descontando toda sua raiva, depois que se acalmou viu algumas penas do seu travesseiro voando pelo ar, seus olhos focalizaram o travesseiro rasgado. O chinês olha para sua mão pensando se ele só conseguia destruir, se ele não poderia construir algo, se ele não poderia ter alguém, se ele poderia amar.

Seus olhos se fecharam e sua cabeça caiu no travesseiro, lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos, e aos poucos o sono foi tomando conta do seu corpo.

Seus olhos se abrem lentamente sentindo a brisa fria da manhã bater no seu rosto, com movimentos lentos e preguiçosos foi se levantando indo até a janela aberta, ao se aproximar sentiu um vento frio bater na sua direção fazendo todos os seus pelos se arrepiarem. Com movimentos mais rápidos o chinês fecha a janela e vai a direção da sua cômoda ver que hora eram.

- 1 hora!!!! – o chinês se assustou, nunca dormira tanto. Sempre acordava oito ou nove horas na manhã.

O chinês foi até seu armário pegando uma toalha, uma calça larga branca, e um blusão de moletom da mesma cor, nos seus pés usava uma sapatilha azul escuro.

Abrindo a porta do seu quarto encontrou Quatre saindo do quarto, viu que o loirinho já havia acordado há algum tempo.

- Pensei que não fosse mais acordar! – o loirinho lhe sorri.

- Nossa... Eu dormi muito! – diz passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Vai tomar um banho para acordar então!

- É o que eu ia fazer!

- Ah! Wufei...

- Hum?

- Está tudo bem?

- Claro, por que não estaria? – o chinês vai até o final do corredor onde ficava o banheiro.

O loirinho olhou com certa preocupação para o chinês, mas não disse mais nada. Wufei era muito reservado, ele era até mais quieto que Trowa e Heero, só nas horas que brigava com Duo que ele mostrava o seu outro lado.

Entrando no banheiro o chinês tirou as roupas lentamente, pois o frio estava sendo impiedoso com ele. Após retirar toda sua roupa foi correndo para o chuveiro, mas em vez do chinês relaxar com a água do banho ele solta um grito, ele desliga o chuveiro e enrola uma toalha na cintura, quando foi ver o chuveiro estava no modo verão.

- Isso só pode ser obra do... DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo estava sentado na cozinha junto dos outros pilotos, estava bebendo água, mas engasga ao ouvir o grito raivoso do chinês.

- O que você fez Duo? – Trowa perguntou olhando para as escadas.

- Eu... Na... Nada! – o americano já sentiu um frio percorrer pela espinha.

- Por que você não deixa o Wufei em paz... Nem que seja por um dia? – Quatre perguntou já ouvindo os passos do chinês.

- Ai meu Deus... Duo se levanta da mesa e saiu correndo na direção da sala pretendendo ir para rua, mas Wufei já estava nos últimos degraus da escada, e passar por ali significava morte.

- DUO MAXWELL!!!! FOI VOCÊ QUE DEIXOU O CHUVEIRO NO MODO VERÃO?

- É... Que eu tava tomando banho frio... E esqueci de... Voltar... Para o modo quente... Quer dizer... Inverno... Desculpa! – Duo da uns passos para trás temendo o olhar raivoso do chinês.

- VOCÊ VAI MORRER!!

- Calma... Para que tanta violência?

- VOCÊ ME PAGA MAXWELL!!!

- Vamos conversar!!

Wufei saiu correndo na direção de Duo que correu para cozinha, a cena estava muito engraçada. Wufei corria atrás do americano com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Agora os dois corriam em volta da mesa, onde Heero, Trowa e Quatre estavam sentados olhando toda a bagunça daquelas duas crianças.

- VOLTA AQUI!

- HEERO ME AJUDA!

- Resolva seu problema sozinho! – Heero disse dando de ombros.

- É ASSIM? SE O WUFEI ME MATAR... VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS ME VER!

Heero cruzou os braços fechando os olhos sem se importar com seu amado.

- VAI MORRER MAXWELL! MELHOR... VAI TOMAR UM BANHO FRIO!

- CALMA WUFEI, ACHO MELHOR VOCÊ ME MATAR!

- NÃO... EU VOU TE DAR UM BANHO FRIO!! – sorriu maldoso.

- HEERO!! VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR O WUFEI ME DAR UM BANHO??

- Desde que você esteja vestido sim! – Heero diz.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA HEERO!!

Os dois continuaram a rodar em volta da mesa até que Wufei foi mais esperto pegando uma cadeira nas mãos e jogando na frente de Duo, quando Duo se deu conta já estava no chão com o tombo que levou e Wufei estava segurando sua trança.

- SEU TARADO!! ME SOLTA! – Duo se debatia no chão.

- Wufei... Deixe o Duo... – Quatre tentou falar, mas Wufei já arrastava o americano pelos cabelos até a escada.

Os três pilotos se levantaram e ficaram vendo a cena da porta da cozinha, Duo estava agarrado ao corrimão da escada e Wufei o puxava pelos cabelos.

- Não é possível... Você não sente dor quando puxam seu cabelo? – Quatre perguntou.

- Eu já to acostumado com o Wufei e o Heero! – disse.

Quatre e Trowa olham para Heero que resolveu disfarçar olhando para o teto.

Wufei já conhecia bem o americano, então um plano infalível lhe veio à mente, ele solta a trança de Duo e segura suas costelas.

- Game Over! – diz fazendo cócegas no americano, que rapidamente solta o corrimão.

- Hahahahha... Isso... Hahahahaha... Não... É.... Ahhhh!!! – Duo tentava se soltar, mas o chinês o prendeu bem.

Duo foi arrastado até o banheiro com muita dificuldade, os três pilotos na sala ficaram olhando para cima esperando alguma coisa, até que eles tampam seus ouvidos com o grito que o americano deu.

- Ele ta matando o Duo! – Quatre desesperou-se.

- Não, o Duo que é escandaloso mesmo! – Trowa diz pondo a mão nos ombros do loirinho.

- Faça alguma coisa Heero! – Quatre olha pro japonês desesperado.

- Hum... – Heero já ia ajudar o seu amado, mas ele precisava de uma lição antes.

- Vamos Heero!! – Quatre gritou.

Heero sobe as escadas no seu ritmo normal sem pressa alguma, quando ele entrou no banheiro ficou pasmo.

- O... O que está acontecendo aqui? – Heero se irritou.

- TIRA ELE DE CIMA DE MIM! – Duo gritou desesperado, estava morrendo de frio.

A cena era a seguinte: Duo havia puxado a toalha de Wufei quando este o jogou no chão embaixo da ducha fria. Desesperado Wufei tentou pegar sua calça que estava em cima da pia, mas quando foi fazer isso não viu o sabonete no chão e acabou escorregando e caindo em cima do americano.

Heero ficou irritado, Duo ficou preocupado com que o japonês ia pensar, e Wufei estava preocupado com que os dois iam pensar e ainda por cima estava muito envergonhado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Wufei? – Heero se aproximou deles.

- Eu caí... Droga! – o chinês fica ajoelhado do lado do americano.

- Hum! – Heero foi até Duo o levantando, quando vez isso o jato frio do chuveiro o molhou também.

- Se molhou Heero... – Duo comenta.

- Não é nada... – Heero viu como Duo tremia de frio – você tem que se secar.

- Ta... Eu...A...A...Atchim!! – soltou um forte espirro.

- Hum! – Heero fuzilou Wufei com os olhos. – vem! – Heero pôs o braço em volta do ombro do americano o levanto para o quarto.

- "_Ótimo... Agora o soldado perfeito ficou irritado comigo por causa daquele baka!! Já comecei o dia mal!!"._

Wufei tomou seu banho e se trancou em seu quarto, Heero e Duo ficaram trancados no quarto também, e Quatre e Trowa ficaram assistindo televisão na sala até que a noite caísse.

Trowa estava deitado no sofá e Quatre estava em seus braços com a cabeça encostada no seu peito, as mãos do moreno deslizavam lentamente pela coxa do loirinho numa leve caricia. Trowa da um beijo na nuca do loirinho o fazendo suspirar, a mão de Trowa se fecha na coxa dele com mais força.

- Trowa... Não...

- Shhhh... – Trowa fica por cima do loirinho o olhando nos olhos.

A mão de Trowa desceu para o cós da calça do loirinho, enquanto a boca de Quatre era preenchida pela língua quente do seu namorado. A respiração de Quatre estava mais pesada, pois tinha o peso de Trowa sobre si, e ainda por cima a mão dele estava agarrando com força o seu sexo.

Trowa movimentava sua mão lentamente fazendo o loirinho gemer baixinho, os lábios do moreno desciam pelo pescoço de Quatre deixando um rastro de saliva ali, a excitação de ambos começava a crescer à medida que os gemidos se intensificavam.

- Ahhh Trowa...

- Quatre...

Os dois estavam no maior clima quando ouvem um barulho, os dois se levantam e olham para a escada encontrando Wufei caído no chão.

- Wufei!! – Quatre ficou vermelho.

- Eu... Eu ... Estava descendo... Eu não vi vocês... Até que quando eu vi, eu ia subir sem fazer barulho... Mas eu caí quando pisei... Nisso – Wufei levanta a mão mostrando um patinho de borracha que pertencia ao americano.

- Hum... – Trowa cruzou os braços – tudo bem!

- Er... Desculpe... Não devia... Er..

- Você não tem culpa... Isso que fazíamos não podia ser feito na sala... E você também mora aqui! – Quatre diz vermelho de vergonha.

- Er... Que situação... Me desculpem!! – Wufei se levantou e foi com passos rápidos para cozinha.

Quatre abaixa a cabeça envergonhado, Trowa o abraça dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Minutos depois desce Duo e Heero, o americano não parava de espirrar e Heero tinha uma mão em volta da sua cintura.

- Tudo bem Duo? – Quatre pergunta.

- Tu... Tudo A...A...Atchim! – o americano estava com os olhos pesados como se estivesse com muito sono. – só tô com um pouco de dor de cabeça!

- Tem remédio na cozinha... – Trowa diz.

- Já to indo... – Duo fez uma cara feia, detestava remédios.

O casal entrou na cozinha encontrando Wufei sentado na mesa com um olhar cabisbaixo, Heero já havia entendido sobre o que havia ocorrido no banheiro, mas ao que parece Wufei ainda estava chateado.

- Wufei... – Duo o chama.

- Ah! Oi! – Wufei nem percebeu o casal entrando.

- Tudo bem? – Duo se senta numa cadeira enquanto Heero foi até o armário pegar uma caixinha de remédios.

- Tudo!

- Me desculpa... – Duo disse baixinho.

- Esquece...

- Eu queria te animar um pouco... Você anda muito cabisbaixo esses dias!

- Hum... – Wufei o encara.

- Eu percebi... Você está se sentindo sozinho, mas não se preocupe Wufei, nós nunca iremos lhe abandonar!

- Não é isso... – recriminou-se por deixar essa confissão passar, até mesmo Heero parou com que estava fazendo para prestar atenção.

- Não? – Duo se assustou.

- Er... Esquece! – virou-se para o outro lado.

Duo falar mais alguma coisa, mas Heero o interrompeu lhe entregando o remédio.

- Tudo isso? – Duo viu duas pílulas em cima da mesa.

- Tome! – Heero lhe entregou um copo com água.

- Hum! – fez uma cara feia.

- Vamos! – Heero ficou olhando com atenção, saiba que o americano não tomaria o remédio.

- Mas... Eu já to bem melhor!

Heero fez uma cara que não deu para ser ignorada pelo americano que a contragosto pegou as duas pílulas e depois tomou a água.

- Pronto! – Duo sorriu.

- Hum! – Heero levou sua mão até a nuca do americano o beijando, Duo estava com a boca fechada sentindo o beijo do japonês nos seus lábios, até que Heero força sua língua para entrar fazendo o americano reclamar.

- Aqui não Heero! – disse apontando para Wufei que estava em outro mundo.

- Então engula as pílulas que eu lhe dei!

- Eu engoli!!! – fez uma cara brava – por que você não confia em mim?

- A última vez que você me perguntou isso... Eu vi a minha moto pegando fogo num terreno baldio!

- Ta... Mas naquele dia o cara havia me dito que era para eu fazer uma manobra com a moto, então eu fui fazer na manobra, mas aí apareceu uma garotinha que disse que era minha fã, que eu ainda não descobri do que, então continuando, eu tava fazendo a manobra e...

- CALA A BOCA DUO!!!! E TOMA LOGO ESSE REMÉDIO!! – Wufei explodiu com todo aquele falatório, se pergunta como Heero o suportava.

- Eu... – Duo ficou com os olhinhos cheios de lagrimas, ele abraça seu próprio corpo e fica olhando para Heero como um gatinho amuado, seus violetas ficaram mais brilhantes do que nunca, seus lábios se fecharam num biquinho bem fofinho de dar pena em qualquer pessoa.

- Duo... Eu... – Heero se perdeu no olhar daquela linda criatura, sentiu-se um idiota por fazer aquela coisa fofa ficar triste, até mesmo Wufei ficou arrependido.

- Me... Me desculpe Duo! – Wufei ficou ao lado de Heero olhando aqueles olhinhos tristes.

Duo saiu da cadeira e se abaixou no chão, com os dedos ele ficou desenhando algumas coisas imaginarias no chão, era uma cena muito triste para os dois, Heero estava pensando seriamente em pegar uma faca que estava em cima da pia para se matar, e Wufei pensava onde ficava a ponte mais próxima para ele se jogar.

- Duo... Olha... Não precisa tomar mais!- Heero se abaixou ao seu lado fazendo carinho na sua cabeça.

- E pode contar o que aconteceu no dia da moto... Desculpa! – Wufei se abaixou ficando ao seu lado também.

- Eu... – Duo começou a falar com uma voz bem manhosa – eu... To com frio! – disse.

Heero e Wufei se derreteram, Heero abraçou o americano e Wufei foi correndo até a sala onde Quatre e Trowa assistiam tv, Wufei corre até eles pegando um cobertor que cobria o casal.

- Hei! – Trowa reclama.

- Devolve!! – Quatre reclama também.

Wufei corre até a cozinha cobrindo o americano, Heero pegou Duo no colo e o levou até a sala onde Quatre e Trowa estavam indignados com a atitude do chinês.

- Está mais quente? – Heero pergunta.

- To... – Duo faz um sim com a cabeça levantando aqueles olhinhos tristes.

- Hum... Que bom! – o chinês diz.

- O nosso cobertor! – Quatre reclama.

- O Duo ta com frio! – Heero diz.

- Deve ser por causa da febre... Deu o remédio para ele? – Trowa pergunta.

- Não! Não sei... – Heero olha para Duo – você tomou?

- Buááááááá!!!!!! Você ta duvidando de mim!! – choramingou mais uma vez fazendo toda aquela cena que havia feito na cozinha.

- Eu vou pro meu quarto! – Wufei saiu correndo antes que se matasse ali mesmo.

- Não... É que... – Heero estava começando a ficar nervoso – eu... Vamos para o quarto! – Heero corre o levanto para o quarto.

- HEI E O NOSSO COBERTOR? – Quatre reclama.

- Depois eu jogo! – Heero disse já sumindo da vista deles.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Quatre diz.

- Nem eu! – Trowa senta no sofá mais conformado.

Heero encontrou Wufei no corredor, mas este entrou correndo no quarto quando olhou para cara manhosa do americano, Heero abriu a porta do quarto com um chute.

- Minha Ca... Ma! – o americano estendeu os braços para sua cama.

- Já vai... – Heero escutou um barulho no corredor, ele olhou para trás e viu Wufei caído com a cara no chão na frente da porta do seu quarto.

Wufei se levanta resmungando alguma coisa e segue o seu caminho, Heero da de ombros e prestou atenção em Duo que se encolheu todo na cama chupando o seu dedão com aqueles olhinhos fofos.

- Eu... Vou devolver o cobertor! – Heero pega um cobertor no armário e cobre o americano, depois ele saiu deixando a porta entreaberta.

Duo abriu um lindo sorriso quando Heero saiu, ele levou a mão até a boca e tirou a duas pílulas as colocando em baixo da cama.

Wufei estava descendo as escadas quando escuta uns sons estranhos vindo do sofá, ele ficou assustado, seria mancada pegar Trowa e Quatre se amassando de novo. O chinês foi andando devagarzinho em direção da cozinha, mas de repente o cobertor que estava com Duo cai na sua cabeça.

- Está aí no chão! – Wufei ouve Heero dizendo algo.

- Va... valeu Heero! – ouviu Quatre agradecendo.

Wufei ficou confuso ele tentava retirar o cobertor de cima dele, mas ele acabou enroscando o cobertor no laptop do Heero fazendo com que o aparelho caísse no chão.

- O QUE É ISSO? – Quatre se assusta se agarrando a Trowa.

- Não sei... – Trowa se aproximou.

- Se o Duo está lá em cima com o Heero... Isso só pode ser um fantasma!! – Quatre agarra o moreno.

- Não seja bobo... – Trowa foi se aproximando – quem é?

Wufei suou frio, se ele se revelasse ele teria que agüentar Trowa e Quatre lhe xingando, e agüentar Heero lhe batendo por ter quebrado seu laptop.

- O laptop do Heero está no chão! – Quatre aponta para os destroços.

- Então queria roubar as informações do laptop... – Trowa estreitou seu olhar.

- Ele pode ser um espião... Cuidado Trowa! – Quatre diz desgrudando do seu amante.

Wufei olhou para todos os lados procurando alguma saída, ele flexionou as pernas pronto para sair correndo, pois Trowa era muito habilidoso, com um movimento rápido ele sai correndo em direção a cozinha indo até a porta que levava para o quintal da casa, Wufei olhou para trás vendo que Trowa estava quase o alcançando, Wufei viu que estava indo em direção ao muro, olhou para trás vendo que Trowa havia se distanciado um pouco, então ele salta caindo na rua.

- PEGA ELE TROWA!

Trowa pulou o muro também correndo atrás do fugitivo que já estava bem longe.

- "_Como ele corre... deve ser muito habilidoso também, mas que droga!" – _parou de correr ao ver que não tinha mais como alcançá-lo, e não queria deixar o loirinho sozinho depois desse "ataque inimigo".

Duo e Heero estavam na sala conversando com Quatre.

- Então ele pegou o seu laptop Heero... Mas ele derrubou no chão.

- Meu laptop! – Heero olhou com ódio para as peças do seu laptop espalhadas pelo chão.

- TROWA!! – Quatre o abraça quando ele entrou na sala.

- Ele fugiu! – disse ofegando.

- Droga! – Duo olhou para o chão tentando encontrar alguma pista.

- Ele vai voltar! – Trowa disse.

- Vamos reforçar a segurança! – Heero olhou para Trowa.

- Vamos... E vocês fiquem aqui – Trowa diz dando um selo no loirinho.

- Eu vou ver o porão! – Duo disse.

- Não! Fique aqui! – Heero o abraçou – me obedeça, por favor! – Heero foi até uma gaveta pegando sua arma – tome!

Heero e Trowa foram vasculhar a casa, Duo e Quatre ficaram sentados no sofá esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

Wufei corria pela rua tentando tirar o cobertor que enroscou no seu pé, na verdade ele não conseguia enxergar nada direito, Wufei viu um beco e entrou nele. Ele encosta-se à parede tentando normalizar sua respiração, depois de muito esforço ele retira o cobertor, mas quando fez isso um homem apareceu jogando algo grosso e viscoso nele.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?- Wufei se irritou.

- Ladrão! Eu fiquei te esperando a noite toda... Agora te peguei danadinho. – o homem se aproximou de Wufei com um pedaço de pau na mão.

Wufei tentou sair correndo, mas acabou tropeçando numa pedra e caindo no chão, o homem pegou o cobertor na mão e ficou olhando para o chinês caído.

- Já sei... Você é um criminoso, e por isso não deve mais mostra o seu rosto!

Wufei não entendeu nada do que aquele velho disse, olhou para trás para ver o que ele fazia, quando fez isso o cobertor foi direto na sua cara.

- Eu vou embora agora paspalho! – o homem vai embora deixando Wufei sem entender nada.

- Cara estranho!

Wufei foi retirar o cobertor, mas ele não saia, desesperado o chinês tentou se livrar o cobertor, mas ele não saia de jeito nenhum. Wufei levou a mão até o liquido que o cara havia jogado nele, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que era cola.

- Nãoooo!!! – Wufei correu até o final do corredor encontrando um tubo gigante de cola – o que está escrito aqui! – Wufei tentou ler o tubo de cola, mas não estava vendo nada com aquele cobertor, até que ele lembrou que tinha um canivete no seu bolso.

Cuidadosamente ele faz dois furinhos onde ficava seus olhos para poder enxergar alguma coisa, depois ele pega o tubo de cola na mão lendo.

"_Colo super especial Colamaix, um produto das empresas Colanmix. Essa cola, cola tudo mesmo, é um cola super colante, mas o efeito dela pode ser muito forte por isso mantenha as crianças fora do alcance, caso a cola grude em alguém com um cobertor na cara, você deve ir até nossa agencia, lá iremos dar um produto para tirar o efeito da cola. Obrigado por escolher a Colamaix. Colamaix para você colar mais, pensando sempre no seu futuro, mas um produto das organizações Colanmix"._

Wufei viu que a companhia ficava muito longe dali, fica em outra cidade, desiludido o chinês joga a cola do chão. Ele poderia pedir a ajuda dos seus amigos, mas acabaria ficando mal com eles.

- O WUFEI SUMIU??? – Quatre se desesperou.

Todos estavam na sala muito preocupados com o chinês.

- ELES PEGARAM O WUFEI! – Duo gritou.

- Calma! – Trowa abraça o loirinho – ainda não sabemos.

- Eu vi ele caído no corredor... Será que ele havia sido atacado por um dardo ou coisa parecida? – Heero comenta.

- Não sei... – Trowa estava ficando preocupado.

- Vamos procurar esse cara agora! – Duo se levantou, mas acabou sentando novamente ao sentir uma forte tontura – ai minha cabeça!

- Você fica aqui Duo! Eu e o Trowa vamos atrás dele – Heero se levanta.

- Fiquem aqui... Fechem tudo... Se algo acontecer me ligue, vou estar com o celular!

Então os dois pilotos saíram em busca do homem com o cobertor.

Wufei andava pela rua sob o olhar curioso e amedrontado de algumas pessoas, estava morrendo de frio, só usava uma calça e uma camiseta.

- SOCORRO!!!

Wufei correu até o chamado vendo um enorme prédio em chamas, tinha apenas um carro de bombeiros no local. O chinês ouviu que havia uma menininha no prédio, sem pensar duas vezes o chinês entrou no prédio.

- Alguém entrou! – um bombeiro se desesperou.

- Salve a minha filha! – uma mulher gritou.

Wufei entrou no prédio ouvindo o grito da criança vindo do andar acima, Wufei foi correndo usando todas as suas habilidades, o calor eles acabando com o seu ar, sentia algumas queimadura pelos seus braços. Ele entra no quarto vendo a garotinha abaixada num canto, corre até ela a pegando nos braços e a tirando do quarto. Olhando para o corredor que viera Wufei viu que não tinha jeito da garota não se queimar, ele abraça a cabeça dela e sai rapidamente dali antes que o teto desabafe sobre eles.

Todos já haviam perdido as esperanças do garoto do cobertor e da garotinha, quando Wufei sai do prédio com a criança desacordada nos seus braços, logo os bombeiros pegaram a garotinha e tentaram tirar o cobertor do Wufei, mas não conseguiram tirar.

- Muito obrigada!!! – a mulher o agradeceu com um grande abraço.

- De nada!!!

Logo um carro de repórteres chegou, uma repórter saiu do carro e foi falar diretamente com Wufei.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou para Wufei.

- Er... – Wufei sentiu um frio na barriga – Wu...

- Wu! Então você salvou aquela criança mesmo que as chances dela sobreviver serem nulas?

- Claro... Eu tinha que ajudá-la!

- E por que você usa esse cobertor?

- Er...

- Então você é um super herói que não quer ser reconhecido!!!

- Er...

- Nossa!!! Estamos aqui na rua Fenrir 021 no centro falando com o Wu, o homem do cobertor xadrez!!

Wufei começou a se sentir pressionado, ele queria sair correndo, mas isso seria ridículo.

Duo ligou a televisão já que não tinha nada para fazer, de repente ele vê o homem do cobertor na televisão.

- Quatre! Liga para o Heero... E diga que o cara ta na rua fenrir 021 no centro!

- Sim!

Duo se ficou prestando atenção na reportagem.

- Alô? – Quatre ligava para Heero.

- Diga Quatre.

- Heero... O cara ta na rua fenrir 021 no centro!

- Entendido!

- Trowa.

- O que foi?

- Rua fenrir 021 no centro!

- É perto! – Trowa vira o carro com tudo na rua fazendo um barulho infernal com as rodas, depois ele segue em alta velocidade na direção da rua fenrir.

Wufei estava dando a receita de um bolo para a repórter, que não parava de lhe fazer perguntas pessoais, quando seu sangue gela ao ver Heero e Trowa vindo na sua direção.

- Eu tenho que ir!

- Espera! – a repórter tenta agarrá-lo.

- Ahhhh!!! Injustiça!!

Wufei saiu correndo derrubando tudo pela frente, Heero e Trowa estavam logo atrás, Heero faz um sinal para Trowa e este entende indo para outro lado. Wufei olha para trás só vendo Heero atrás dele.

- "_Cadê o Trowa? Droga... isso não vai prestar!" – _Wufei corria sem parar.

Deu uma última olhada para trás vendo que Heero estava distante, sorriu e continuou correndo. Estava indo à direção de um beco, quando entrou nele seu sangue gelou novamente ao ver Trowa parado no final dele com os braços cruzados, Wufei pára imediatamente, ele resolve dar meia volta, mas Heero estava atrás dele.

- Onde está Wufei? – Trowa pergunta.

- Er...

- Só sabe falar isso? – Heero ia se aproximando.

- Er... Er...

- Diga... E talvez possamos ser bonzinhos! – Trowa começou a andar na sua direção.

- "_Droga, se eu falar que o Wufei e o homem do cobertor são as mesmas pessoas eu vou me dar mal... injustiça!!" – _Wufei olhava para todos os lados procurando alguma saída, uma luz lhe veio a cabeça quando viu um varal acima dele, viu que tinha umas caixas empilhadas no chão.

Trowa e Heero se aproximavam cada vez mais do cara misterioso, Heero prestava atenção nas caixas empilhadas no chão, sabia que ele pretendia fugir e ali seria o único lugar provável, e Trowa estava pronto para saltar na sua direção.

Num movimento rápido Wufei dá um mortal caindo ereto em cima das caixas, Trowa e Heero ficaram abobados com sua habilidade, depois Wufei dá um grande salto chegando na altura do varal, ele agarra o varal com as mãos, depois ele começa a balançar seu corpo fazendo ele ficar com velocidade, quando estava girando em volta do varal viu que era a hora de saltar, Wufei solta o varal e vai parar em cima do telhado do prédio.

Trowa e Heero ficaram surpresos por causa da habilidade dele, mas não queria dizer que não sabiam fazer o mesmo, e Wufei já sabia disso, por isso mesmo tratou de sair correndo em cima dos telhados. Num movimento rápido Heero pula nas caixas e dá um salto já caindo em cima do telhado; Trowa deu um único pulo ficando em cima do varal mostrando todo seu equilíbrio, depois ele pulou no telhado e foi atrás do homem de cobertor.

- "_Eles não desistem... fico até emocionado em saber que eles se importam assim comigo, não devia ter ficado mal... pensei que eles não se importavam comigo, ahh... eu estava errado, mas eu não posso me revelar para eles, ou eles vão me espancar! Preciso tirar esse maldito cobertor!". – _Wufei corria sem olhar para trás, pois sabia que Trowa e Heero nunca iriam desistir, e fazer isso só ia perder o seu tempo.

- Duo!!! – Quatre o chamou.

- Eu vou Quatre... Não agüento mais ficar aqui sem fazer nada! Eu também sou um agente, só porque eu namoro o soldado perfeito não quer dizer que eu não tenha as minhas habilidades também, eu estou preocupado com o Wufei e vou atrás dele, você quer vir comigo ou vai ficar aí esperando que o Trowa faça tudo por você?

- Er... Duo... Não sabia que você se sentia assim! – Quatre desanimou-se.

- Olha Quatre... – suspirou – somos todos iguais, cada um tem uma habilidade diferente, mas todos nós somos iguais, temos que enfrentar tudo juntos! Eu vou... E você? – Duo colocou a arma dentro da sua jaqueta preta e ficou olhando para o loirinho.

Quatre abriu os olhos mostrando que seus azuis estavam mais claros que antes, Duo sentiu um frio na espinha ao ver isso.

- "_Oh! Não... Zero não... ele entrou em Zero de novo... mas pensei que isso só fosse possível dentro de seu Gundam... xiiii o que foi que eu fiz?"._

- Primeiro vamos nos arrumar Duo, depois pensaremos em como buscar aquele homem – Quatre ficou bem serio, ele subiu até seu quarto indo se arrumar.

Duo sentou-se no sofá esperando o loirinho se arrumar. Dez minutos depois Quatre desce as escadas, quando Duo o viu quase caiu para trás.

- Quatre? – Duo o chamou.

- Hum?

- Para que tudo...Er... Isso? – Duo apontou para suas roupas.

Quatre estava vestindo uma calça de soldado verde, uma regata branca, e uma medalhinha de soldado; havia também uma faixa preta escrita "Matar" em letras vermelhas, nas mãos do loirinho tinha uma metralhadora, e seus bolsos estavam cheios de granadas.

- Será que vamos precisar dos gundans também? – Quatre pergunta.

- NÃO! Quer dizer... Não será preciso! – Duo engoliu seco – "_Acho que o Trowa vai me matar depois"._

Duo usava apenas uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa de manga comprida, e uma jaqueta de couro da cor preta.

Os dois entraram no carro, indo caçar o cara do cobertor xadrez por aí.

Wufei corria que nem louco, olhava para trás vendo que seus amigos estavam cada vez mais próximo dele, ficou desesperado.

- "_Droga, droga e droga! O que eu faço? Acho que não vai dar mais... vou ter que falar quem eu sou... depois que eles me espancarem eu tiro o cobertor e volto para casa! É, vou fazer isso mesmo!"._

Wufei pára de repente e vira-se para trás vendo que Trowa e Heero pararam também.

- Hei...

- Onde está Wufei? – Heero perguntou.

- Calma eu...

- Diga logo! – Trowa diz.

- Eu sou Wufei!!!!

- O que? – indagaram.

- Jogaram esse cobertor com cola em cima de mim... Agora eu não consigo TIRAR!!! – gritou.

- Você quebrou o meu laptop?!!! – Heero ficou furioso.

- E estava espionando o Quatre e eu?!!! – indagou no mesmo tom.

- Não!!! Eu estava indo para cozinha quando esse maldito cobertor cai na minha cabeça!! Então eu saí correndo, pois todo mundo queria me matar... Quando entrei num beco um cara jogou cola em mim!!!!

Trowa e Heero olharam para cara do outro tentando processar tudo que acabaram de ouvir, eles olharam para o cara do cobertor xadrez e até aceitaram que ele era o seu amigo Wufei, pois falava igual a ele. Trowa sorriu e Heero acabou sorrindo também, quando viu os dois pilotos estavam rindo sem parar.

Wufei ficou irritado, estava numa péssima situação, sabia que seria zoado por toda a eternidade por causa disso.

- PARADO AÍ!!!

O chinês olha para trás vendo Quatre e Duo se aproximarem. Duo estava logo atrás com uma cara de cansado e Quatre apontava uma metralhadora na direção dele.

- Qua... Quatre? – Trowa engasgou.

- Duo... O que fazem aqui? – Heero indaga.

- O Quatre entrou em Zero! – Duo avisa.

- Mas por que?

- Eu disse para ele que devíamos ajudar também, que não éramos um zero a esquerda essas coisas... E ele entrou em... Zero! – diz, dando um sorriso amarelo para os três.

- DEVOLVA O WUFEI! – Quatre grita, apontando preparando a sua metralhadora para atirar caso fosse necessário.

- PARE QUATRE! – Trowa grita.

- Eu sou o Wufei!!!

- MENTIROSO!

- Quatre, ele é o Wufei! – Heero diz.

- O Wufei e o cara do cobertor são as mesmas pessoas? – Duo fica impressionado – Esse mundo é tão pequeno! – diz, coçando a cabeça.

- MENTIRA!

- Quatre, é verdade! Um cobertor grudou na cabeça dele... Agora ele não consegui tirar! – Trowa diz, nervoso.

Duo se aproxima de Quatre lentamente, ele encosta no ombro do loiro que o encara com aquela face fria e assassina, tão distante daquele Quatre amoroso e sensível que todos conheciam. O americano pega a arma da mão de Quatre lentamente olhando-o em seus olhos, depois que a retirou todos respiram aliviados.

Trowa corre até Quatre lhe dando um forte abraço e falando algo no seu ouvido. Duo corre até Wufei rindo sem parar.

- O que você fez bobão? – indagou, sorridente.

- Não é da sua conta!! – cruzou os braços, irritado.

- Um cara jogou cola nele e depois jogou o cobertor, por isso ele está assim! – Heero diz, recebendo logo em seguida uma fuzilada de Wufei. Mas o japonês nem percebeu por causa do cobertor.

Duas horas depois.

Os pilotos gundans estavam dentro do carro, todos eles falavam sobre o cobertor na cabeça de Wufei.

- Já chega, né? Esse assunto já não tem mais graça! – Wufei diz.

- HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Vou contar para todo mundo! – Duo diz, soltando altas gargalhadas.

- Chegamos! – Trowa avisa, parando na frente de um grande prédio.

- Vamos indo!

Eles entraram na empresa Colanmix sendo recebidos por uma mulher muito bonita. Após explicarem todo o ocorrido, Wufei foi levado até uma sala especial, os demais ficaram do lado de fora esperando.

Três horas depois.

Wufei finalmente aparece na frente dele. Todos ficaram abobados, deu pena, mas não resistiram e soltaram altas gargalhadas.

- Se ele tivesse vindo antes... A cola iria sair mais rápida e não seria preciso rapar a sua cabeça! – diz a mulher, segurando o riso.

- WUFEI!!! Você está uma graça cara! – Duo grita.

- Tadinho! – Quatre diz, já havia saído do seu estado de zero.

Heero e Trowa riam sem parar, não tinham nada a dizer. Wufei por seu lado estava com uma cara de enterro, sentia vontade de pegar aquela metralhadora que estava no carro e acabar com a raça de cada um ali, mas se conteve.

- Calma, se você colocar uns brincos e uns pincergs... Talvez fique melhor! – diz Duo.

- PAREM DE RIR!!!

Todos ficam em silêncio em respeito pelo amigo e finalmente vão embora.

Já em casa. Wufei estava sentado no sofá da sala assistindo um filme com todos os seus amigos, que sempre olhavam para sua careca brilhante.

- Droga! – Duo reclama.

- O que foi? – Heero indaga, abraçando mais o seu corpo.

- Não da para ver o filme direito! – diz.

- Por que não? – Quatre pergunta – Está tão ruim assim?

- Eu pensei que era seu filme favorito, Duo! – Trowa diz, pois ele que tinha alugado o filme.

- Não é isso, é que essa careca brilhante está ofuscando a minha visão! – diz.

Todos olham para Wufei que virou sua cabeça para trás dando um olhar mortal para o americano que se agarrou mais ainda ao corpo de Heero. O chinês se levanta mostrando todo o seu ódio.

- Que tal se eu cortar a sua trança?

Duo arregalou os olhos, colocou sua trança para frente do seu corpo e a abraçou. Depois olhou para Heero dizendo:

- Você não deixaria, não é mesmo Heero?

- Claro que não! – diz – Wufei, senta aí!

- INJUSTIÇA!!!

- Injustiça nada, você quebrou meu laptop! – diz – Agora deixa o Duo em paz.

- Não vale, por que ninguém me defende!?

- Você precisa de alguém! – Quatre diz, fazendo todos concordar.

Eles ficam falando entre eles dizendo que Wufei estava muito solitário.

- Eu conheço um amigo... – Quatre diz.

- Não, depois daquele seu amigo Tuma... Não quero conhecer mais nenhum seu! – Duo diz.

- Verdade... Aquele cara não era normal Quatre! – Trowa diz.

- Eu acho que ele ficou assustado com vocês!

- Não vamos falar nisso, pois essa é outra história! – Heero diz.

- Tem razão.

- EU NÃO QUERO NINGUÉM!

- Ta bom, ta bom... Então senta aí que eu quero ver o filme! – Trowa diz.

Wufei não teve muita escolha, acabou sentando-se no sofá e continuou a assistir o bendito filme. Ao passar das horas acabou esquecendo, não conseguia ficar bravo por muito tempo com eles.

Quando acabou o filme, todos se levantaram espreguiçando os seus corpos, eles deram boa noite para os outros e começara a subir para o quarto. Wufei já estava entrando no seu quarto quando Duo o chama.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou irritado.

- Boa noite! – sorriu.

- Er... Boa... Noite! – diz, meio abobado. Pensou que receberia uma piadinha infame, mas nada disso, recebeu uma "boa noite".

O chinês entra no quarto, fecha a porta com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Quando se jogou na sua cama puxou as cobertas e fechou os olhos pensando no que faria para melhorar seu visual. Estava distraído com seus pensamentos, mas eles são interrompidos por um grito que veio do outro quarto.

- CARECA!!

Abriu os olhos mostrando toda sua fúria, viu que não poderia levantar e arregaçar Duo naquele instante. Olhou para sua cômoda que tinha uma grande tesoura de ferro em cima dela, um sorriso maligno se desenhou nos seus lábios.

No dia seguinte.

- MEU CABELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! – um grito desesperado se fez ouvir por todo o bairro.

Duo acabara de acordar.

Fim

Hello!

O que acharam?

Eu não sou boa em comédia, já percebi isso! Não teve nenhum lemon... não iria combina com a fanfic.

Tuma é um personagem que eu criei, está numa fanfic de Gundam Wing chamada: "Gente Doida".

Comentário, por favor! -

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

16:03 h.

22/10/2004

Por Leona-EBM

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
